Automated automobile washing has a history reaching back several decades. In some cases the vehicle to be washed is driven or conveyed through a vehicle wash structure while being acted upon by washing elements. In other cases, the vehicle is stationary and the vehicle wash structure includes washing elements that move relative to the vehicle while acting upon the vehicle. In any case, vehicle wash structures often include washing elements designed to wash particular portions of the vehicles. For example, one known type of washing element is a relatively large and long cylindrical brush, rotating about a generally vertical axis that is used to wash vertical surfaces of the vehicle. Such a washing element may be stationary and may wash one or more side surfaces as the vehicle moves past the brush. Alternatively, the vertical, rotating brush may be located at one side of the vehicle and may be moved along a path parallel to the path of vehicle travel.
In a further alternative, a brush is mounted at the distal end of a pivot arm, where the proximal end of the pivot arm is pivotally connected to a frame above the vehicle and the brush is used to wash one side and one or both ends of the vehicle. An exemplary vehicle wash structure of this type is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,754, issued to Bowman on Jul. 24, 2001.
In Bowman, after the brush has washed the side of the vehicle, the brush moves around the rear end of the vehicle. Unfortunately, as the brush attempts to wash the rear end of the vehicle, the vehicle moves away from the brush.
To provide for more effective washing of the rear end of the vehicle, further brushes on further pivot arms may be added, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,325 issued to Pyle et al. on Dec. 22, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,600 issued to Shelstad on May 29, 1984. The orientation of the further pivot arms is opposite to the direction of travel of the vehicle and, as such, the further brushes may follow the vehicle as the vehicle moves forward and effectively wash the rear end of the vehicle. However, to accommodate the further pivot arms, the structure may be considered to be excessively large.
As real estate devoted to vehicle wash structures is valuable, compact design is favorable for vehicle wash structures. Where a vehicle wash structure is associated with a gas filling station, real estate freed up through the use of a compact vehicle wash structure may be used for additional pumps or for expanded retail space, in either case, providing additional income possibilities.
As such, there remains a need for a compact vehicle wash structure that can effectively wash a vehicle.